polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikołaj Klimek/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |2000 | |''Homeworld'' | }} |- |2000 |''SWAT 3: Close Quarters Battle'' | }} |- |2001 |''Beat Up a Millionaire?'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Evil Islands: Klątwa zagubionej duszy'' | }} |- |2001 |''Evil Twin: Kroniki Cypriena'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Necronomicon: Świt ciemności'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Orientalne noce'' | }} |- |2001 |''Real War: Prawdziwa wojna'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Airline Tycoon Evolution'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Conquest: Wojny pogranicza'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Hooligans: Europejska zadyma'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Pool of Radiance: Ruiny Myth Drannor'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Starmageddon'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Syberia'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Władca pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Grom: Terror w Tybecie'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Post Mortem'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''No Man’s Land: Walcz o swoje prawa!'' | }} |- |2004 |''Syberia II'' | }} |- |2005 |''Skoki narciarskie 2006'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Wesoła szkoła 3'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Avencast: Rise of the Mage'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Darkness Within: In Pursuit of Loath Nolder'' | }} |- |2008 |''Fallout 3'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''Shrek Forever'' | }} |- |2010 |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X. 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''Afterfall: inSanity'' | }} |- |2011 |''Battlefield 3'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Disciples III: Wskrzeszenie'' | }} |- |2011 |''Kinect Sports: Sezon 2'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''League of Legends'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Might & Magic: Heroes VI'' | }} |- |2011 |''Scooby-Doo! Pierwsze strachy'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- |2012 |''Elsword'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Hitman: Rozgrzeszenie'' | }} |- |2012 |''Resistance: Burning Skies'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Scooby-Doo! Nawiedzone bagno'' | }} |- |2012 |''StarHawk'' | }} |- |2012 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard'' | }} |- |2012 |''Twisted Metal'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Crysis 3'' | }} |- |2013 |''Disney Infinity'' | }} |- |2013 |''Killzone: Shadow Fall'' | }} |- |2013 |''Knack'' | }} |- |2013 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Hearthfire'' | }} |- |2013 |''The Last of Us'' | }} |- |2013 |''Warface: Ice Breaker'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''inFamous: Second Son'' | }} |- |2014 |''Kinect Sports Rivals'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Twierdza: Krzyżowiec II'' | }} |- |2015 |''Battlefield Hardline'' | }} |- |2015 |''Heroes of the Storm'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Serca z kamienia'' | }} |- |2016 |''Battlefield 1'' | }} |- |2016 |''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dishonored 2'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- |2016 |''LEGO Gwiezdne wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy'' | }} |- |2016 |''Uncharted 4: Kres złodzieja'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino'' | }} |- |2017 |''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Elex'' | }} |- |2017 |''Horizon: Zero Dawn'' | }} |- |2017 |''Knack II'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' | }} |- |2017 |''Sniper: Ghost Warrior 3'' | }} |- |2017 |''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' | }} |- |2017 |''Syberia 3'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''The LEGO Ninjago Movie – Gra wideo'' | }} |- |2017 |''Ukryty plan'' | }} |- |2018 |''Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII'' | }} |- |2018 |''Darksiders III'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''Marvel’s Spider-Man'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''Spyro Reignited Trilogy – Spyro the Dragon'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''Spyro Reignited Trilogy – Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''Spyro Reignited Trilogy – Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' | 3}} |- |2018 |''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' | }} |- | |2019 | |''Days Gone'' | }} |- |2019 |''Death Stranding'' | }} |- | |2019 | |''Monkey King: Hero is Back'' | }} |- | |2019 | |''Star Wars: Jedi – Upadły zakon'' | }} |- |2020 |''Warcraft III: Reforged'' | }} |- |}